


Danganronpa: Delightfully Delusional Despair

by Red_Baroness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Fanganronpa bullshit, Gen, Its been awhile since I wrote a large fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Baroness/pseuds/Red_Baroness
Summary: Seigi Orinaka goes undercover to the Maximum Security Prison For Unruly Ultimates to investigate reports of prisoners going missing. What he discovers is worse than the Future Foundation could have ever begun to imagine.





	1. Prologue: Introduction to The Ultimate Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 2 years since my last big fic, so I may be a tad rusty. Also see the end notes for my tumblr, which will have updates on upcoming chapters of the story. Much love: 
> 
> Zuuja~
> 
> Also, a friend of mine is going to be making art of all the characters! Their tumblr is NSFW, so please be of the age of 18 and ok with NSFW stuff before you follow. 
> 
> https://doctorsexecution.tumblr.com/

_My name is Seigi Orinaka, although for the majority of my stay here I'll be known as the biker gang member Shinji Kogami. You see, I'm an undercover officer, and I was sent to this massive fucking facility known as the 'Maximum Security Prison for Unruly Ultimates'. Everyone just calls it the Ultimate Prison. It's full of ex-ultimates who're all serving sentences for various crimes, or people who are known as Ultimate Criminals. For the most part, its shit like murder. After the events involving Kibougamine, and Junko Enoshima's rise to power with her Ultimate Despair, the commonfolk ain't gonna want to take risks like that shit happening again. So, the Future Foundation paid for and maintained the facility known as the Ultimate Prison. The Headmaster of Kibougamine; Makoto Naegi, was against the idea, but the Chairman of Future Foundation; Kyosuke Munakata, still got approval for it. So that's where I come in_

"Kogami Shinji, please face the camera for your mugshot"

_Recently we've gotten a shit ton of reports of prisoners going missing from the Ultimate Prison, so I got myself arrested and charged so I can get my ass over there. Right now I'm being processed, then I'll be shipped with any other recent Ultimate Arrests to the Prison._

I sigh, running a hand through my messy blue hair, reaching a hand to scratch my stubbled jawline. My eyes meet the lens of the camera, and the flash of the photo being taken would blind me temporarily. I turn to the side for the second of my beauty shots. I was wearing my old biker jacket, torn up black jeans, and black leather boots with a number of studded straps on them. After being ushered into another room, I was given a plain grey uniform. After discarding my biker outfit, I emerge, in a plain grey sweat top and sweatpants. These were going to be my clothes for the next 5 years? 

_As if, I ain't stayin' that long. Just gotta see what the fucks happenin' to the inmates_

Another sigh escapes my lips as the smuggest looking guard in history escorts me to the cellblocks.

"Ain't every day we get a Crazy Diamond, 'specially one as revered as you." remarked the officer

"Yeah yeah, throw yaself a party then eh?" I snarked back.

We'd walk past a number of cells, and my eyes scanned them over to see who was residing in them. A boy with red and black hair sleeping, a large ginger man doing pushups, a smug looking blonde man reading, a busty pink haired girl doing...ugh wish I didn't see. Finally I'd reach my cell, for at least until the bus arrives to take us 'home.' 

Across from me was a tall, darker skinned boy with a red and blue Mohawk who was waving at me enthusiastically. 

"Oi, so yer new eh?" inquired the Mohawked fellow

"Yeah, what of it?" 

"Well, jus' wonderin s'all."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I abruptly put an end to this exchange, rolling over to lay down and get some sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

An hour would go by before the guards would start rounding up the ultimates who had been arrested. I followed behind a rather cute looking girl with bright blue hair, and was in front of a chatty raven haired boy who wouldn't stop talking about his god damned mother. I sighed with relief when we finally reached the bus, taking my seat. A grunt escaped me as the cuffs were put on, and I shot a glare at the officer.

"Oi, any way you can maybe not cut off the fucking circulation of my foot, jackass?"

"Keep on talkin' Kogami and I'll cut this foot off." 

I muttered some obscenities under my breath before looking across the aisle. It was the damned Mohawk kid again. I turned to look out the window, waiting for this ride to be over. 

The bus would drive for hours, alone on some dusty country road. A commotion at the front would cause me to stir, looking up to see what's happening when- 

**CRASH**

Something would hit the bus from the side, and the world would go black.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I came to, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I'd stand up, looking around with a lingering fear before inhaling a deep breath. Afterwards, I'd examine the room a bit closer. It appeared to be a storage room filled with various clutter. Nothing important. I also appeared to be in my biker outfit, which raised its own concerns. A soft groaning would take my thoughts off of my clothes, looking over to the source of it. 

"Oi...is...is someone else in here?" I asked, before seeing the light blue haired girl from back at the holding cells. She too was no longer in her prison uniform, wearing a paint splatter hoodie, leggings, shoes with a sort of space theme and a face mask with a similar design. 

"U-um, I'm here...where...where are we?" the blue-haired girl would look around, a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Looks to be that we're in a storage room. We should look 'round. I'm Shinji Kogami, the Ultimate Biker, don't worry I ain't gonna pull anything"

"I'm Tsukiyo Aoiro, the Ultimate Graffiti Artist. Um, I know its nothing special, but it's nice to meet you, Kogami-san"

"Graffiti artist? The hell are you doin' in a prison? I'd get fines but-

"I'd...rather not talk about it"

_Its probably for the best that I don't press. This room doesn't serve much, let's see if I can get out of here_

I walked over towards the door, swinging it open when a thud resounded from the other side. After opening it fully, I saw the Mohawked boy, holding his forehead 

"Ow ow ow ow! That hurt!" Said the mohawked fellow who was also in a new outfit. He was in a flannel hoodie that had a heavily decorated denim vest over it. He had complicated looking jeans with straps hanging crisscrossed behind them. He wore a pair of flashy cowboy boots and a leather bracer that looked like a bunch of straps on his left arm. He would stand up, the heeled boots and mohawk made it seem like he towered over me. 

"Names Suchiru Himitsu. Everyone calls me the Ultimate Highwayman, so I guess I am" he extended a hand to shake, which I ignored 

"I never asked, but I'm Shinji Kogami, Ultimate Biker 

"And I'm Tsukiyo Aoiro, Graffiti artist!"

"Huh, so Shin-chan and Tsu-chan." he'd grin. He had a small patch of hair on his chin, and his face was decorated with some freckles. The most glaring feature of his face was the glass eye. 

"So, Himitsu, do you got any idea where the fuck we are?" I started, might as well get my bearings best I can 

"Nah, sorry Shin-chan. I know as much as you do. Woke up in this workshop lookin' place, decided to check out that door when WHAM. You hit me in th' face with a door!"

"Not my fault, dumbass. C'mon; Aoiro and I are gonna look around. Wanna be useful? Come with."

I began to leave the room, Suchiru and Tsukiyo following behind. I left the workshop, entering a large hallway. There was a door right across from me but it seemed to be taped off. Further down the hall would be what appeared to be a cafeteria or dining hall, so I walked over and swung open the doors.

The dining hall was huge, there were tons of tables all lined up, and a kitchen to the far side, separated by a low counter. The room was also far from empty, there were three other people here, not counting the trio who just entered.

The first one to catch my eye was the mamas boy I saw back at the holding cells. He was currently dressed in a black hooded vest over a black and red striped shirt. He also had a pair of checkered pants and wore black combat boots with chains on them. The boy turned to me and grinned, it was prevalent he also had a white medical mask on, but it was pulled down over his chin to show his face. 

"Hiya! I'm Konton! Mitsuhiro Konton! I'm the leader of a huge Anarchist party and when I'm out I'm gonna probably assassinate the prime minister or some shit"

 _Is...is this kid for real. There's no way..._

I'm gonna just... ignore the tiny little terrorist and look at the... oh god is that the... it's her. The girl that was... fuck, ok, get this image out of your mind Seigi.

There was a rather curvy pink haired girl, wearing an orange bowler hat with brown goggles around the band of them. She had a firey tank top on, that did little to hide her... assets. She also had orange short shorts that also didn't leave much to the imagination. Upon her turning around, it was clear she was wearing a gas mask of some kind. What the fuck? She had a fishnet glove on one arm, and a bullet bracelet and snake bracelet on the other, and she had some strange necklace on as well. She'd walk over, her odd looking leather boots clicking on the ground as she approached, and she'd adjust the strange brown leather glove on her hand, over the fishnet glove. 

"Hanabi Kaibun's the name, arson is her game! Ain't fire cuuuute? Kinda like you" The arsonist would wink, causing my face to redden. I shoot it off, looking at the last person in the room who I pray wasn't weird.

She was a girl dressed in a military uniform, camouflage fatigues, combat boots, and a red bandana tied around her head, covering her short brunette hair. She also had a pair of orange goggles hanging around her neck. She looked my way, and offered a bow in greeting.

"Lieutenant Mairu Jukasai here. Or well, ex-lieutenant I suppose. Either way, I'm the ultimate sniper" she'd finish with a sheepish grin, and I'd nod back. 

"I suppose it's nice to meet you three: Kaibun, Konton, and Jukasai. I'm Shinji Kogami, ultimate biker"

"Heehee! Hanabi says hi to Shinji-chan" 

"Nice to meet you Shinji" grinned Konton

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Kogami-san" bowed Mairu

"Nice t'meetcha Mai-chan, Mi-chan, and Ha-chan. Suchiru Himitsu here, ultimate Highwayman"

"And I'm Tsukiyo Aoiro, the ultimate Graffiti artist"

After the six all exchanged pleasantries, I cleared my throat 

"So, I think its best we all figure out where the fuck we are. Lotsa shit is goin' on. We're s'posed to be in prison, but now we're somewhere we have no idea about. I think we should all split up and search around" I stated firmly

The others all nodded, and before long, I was back out in the hall, looking around. I'd go to one end of it, that seemed to split into two other hallways. One leads to a dead-end but had two bathrooms. Girls and guys, of course. I walked into the guys' bathroom, seeing your well...average bathroom. 

Seems I wasn't the only one here though, there I saw a very large man, and I mean large in every sense of the word. This man was hulking and had long ginger hair and a beard tat was equally ginger. He was dressed in a black jacket over an orange flannel shirt and had baggy grey pants on. He also had a pair of hiking boots on, with...a flannel design on them. Interesting enough. He wore a pair of glasses, and an Irish flat cap as well. 

"Aye, yer were from de 'oldin' cells, roi lad? Oi! I am Tsuyoi Mokuzai, de Ultimate Lumberjack! Oi 'ope yer put yisser al' into each day! Let's be lads, ya?"

The large Half Irishmen would extend a hand, and I shook it firmly "Shinji Kogami, Biker, nice to meet you. Do you have any clue where the hell we are?"

"Not a clue unfortunately, 'tis a rayle feckin pain." he sighed "Well, Ah've got ter take a shoite. 'Ope oi clap yer raun." Then he'd enter one of the stalls.

I exited the bathrooms, going back the way I came to head to the other side of the hallway. It would branch off, one way leading to a large set of double doors, and the other way leading to a staircase. I turned towards the doors, walking that way first and pushing through the doors.

On the other side of the door was a huge fenced courtyard. It was complete with basketball hoops and soccer nets on either side, a shit ton of workout equipment, and a bunch of sports equipment. It reminded me of a prison courtyard oddly enough.

I could see Suchiru and Tsukiyo talking with a short white haired boy. The boy was in a fairly large hoodie that had a floral design on the sleeves. He was dressed in camo print cargo shorts and wore a pair of brightly coloured blue and pink shoes. He also had a pair of fingerless white mittens with stars on the back. He'd wave at me excitedly, and that's when I saw the medical eyepatch, bandages, and several bruises and cuts. Poor kid looks like he walked out of hell, only to be kicked in the face by Satan. 

The boy would bound over and start to introduce himself

"Hiya! I'm Itami Yawarakai! I am the ultimate pickpocket, but I honestly don't mean to!" 

This remark would catch me off guard, but I nodded anyway "Shinji Kogami, biker" I smiled a bit

Itami's eye would light up a bit and he put his hands on his cheeks 

"Wow you are all so cool. I wish I had a cool talent like you Shinji-senpai!" he'd giggle a bit

"Hey, pick-pocketing's gotta be, useful eh?"

"Huh. I guess so Shinji-senpai. But Tsukiyo-senpai and Suchiru-senpai are so cool too!"

"Oi! I-chan, wanna hear another story?" Suchiru would call out. 

"Yes Suchiru-senpai! I gotta go Shinji-senpai" and he'd bound back over to Suchiru and Tsukiyo

I wanted to chew Suchiru out for slacking around, but hey, I couldn't bring himself to do it. I hummed softly as I walked back inside the main building, deciding to head to the stairs this time.

Upstairs was another crossroad, and I took a left. I saw another set of bathrooms, and decided not to bother with checking them out.

I'd reach a hall with four doors, two on each side. I went to the first one on the left, opening it up. I entered a workout room. More workout equipment, specialized machines, and a woman working up a sweat.

She was currently going to town on a punching bag, her legs were a blur as she kicked with rapid succession. From behind, he could make out her robe, and on the back read 'Heart Eater'. After a bit, the darker skinned girl would turn around, her eyes falling on me. I could see she was in camo print fighting shorts and a sports bra, putting her abs on display. She also had pink boxing gloves on, and her feet were wrapped up and black and green tape. She grinned, her teeth looked razor sharp.

"Wanna fight me? Cmon, cmon let's fight! Pleeeaaaaase?" the girl would beg, bouncing a bit in a fighter's stance. 

I put my hands up defensively and she took that as me accepting her challenge, and a foot would connect with my gut, hard, knocking me down

"Yay! I won again! But c'mon you gotta put more int-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I snapped, holding my stomach and slowly dragging myself to my feet. 

"E-eh?"

"You don't just fucking kick a guy in the gut when you first fucking meet him!"

"A-ah! Sorry, I thought you putting your hands up was a sign you wanted to fight!"

"Well guess what, it wasn't."

"Well, I am Naoko Kumagai, ultimate kickboxer! I currently hold 3 different titles!" The boxer would grin, putting her hands on her hips

"I didn't ask... Shinji Kogami, biker. Please don't kick me again"

"Will do Kogami-kun" she'd bow, before turning on her heel to resume the destruction of a punching bag.

I just slumped out of the workout room, and saw a girl exiting one of the rooms as well. The girl had purple hair tied in twin-tails and would analyze me with her greenish blue eyes. She was dressed in a grey t-shirt with a key design on it, under a black and white striped over shirt. She also wore a purple plaid skirt and knee-high black boots covered in moon and start designs. She futzed a bit with her hands, which bore pink and black striped fingerless gloves. 

"Who are you?" She immediately questioned, eyes trained on me

"Uh...I'm Shinji Kogami. I'm the ultimate biker, and you...?"

"I'm Nonemu Kakusu, don't bother asking my talent." she'd say, punctuating her statement by turning and walking away

_Well. That was fucking somethin'. Best not to pursue her, there's no point_

I would walk over to the room she had just left. It appears to be a library of sorts, and there were two people quietly reading on opposite sides of the library. There was a boy with red, black streaked hair. He had a red hoodie over a black shirt, and black jeans, as well as red sneakers. I approached him, as he was the closest. 

"What are you doin', readin' at a time like this? We should be investigating where we are?" I huffed, this was far from the best place for this.

The boy would simply shrug, continuing his book

"Are you even listening to me kid? We've probably been kidnapped, and yer here readin' a damn book!" I let out a low growl, annoyed.

"Don't call me 'kid'. I'm Aito Hatasaki... I'm an architect I guess" Aito'd shrug, still reading, causing a sigh to escape me

"Shinji Kogami, nice t'meetcha Hatasaki"

"Can you go now?" Aito would say lowly, no longer interested in talking.

I just shrugged it off, moving to the libraries second inhabitant. 

The second one was a small girl with unkempt green hair under a binary code designed toque. She had tired pink eyes under thick glasses. She wore an oversized hoodie of the same design as her toque and cyber looking leggings. She had a pair of green cat ear headphones around her neck, her legs crossed on a table. She had cute little techno looking slippers as well. I approached, only to be met with her open palm facing me.

"I'm not looking to talk right now. Go away." Snarked the smaller girl. 

"At least introduce yaself, I'm just tryna know everyone in this mess" I replied, earning a sigh from the reclusive girl.

"Chikiko Enomoto. Ultimate Hacker... I'm busy, so go away" She'd shoo me off, and I just rolled my eyes, going to comply.

_Makes sense the two anti-social kids would be in the library. I almost don't wanna meet the rest of the people here._

I entered one of the rooms on the other side of the hall. It'd appear to be a games room of some kind. There was a pool table, and a round table that looked like it could be used for several card games, as there were a few stacks of cards on said table.

The most prominent part of this room though, were the two people arguing. There was a slim blonde male with crystal-like blue eyes hidden behind a pair of framed glasses. He was dressed in a rather fancy looking dress shirt under a cream colour suit vest. He also wore black suit pants and dress shoes and was adjusting a grey bowler hat on his head. He seemed to be in an argument with a girl who had red hair that was under a cat ear knit toque. She was dressed in a rather big coat with a pink fur lining. Underneath the coat, she wore a tank top with a skull design on it. She also wore black torn up leggings and shoes covered in skull designs. Seems she has a motif here. The two were in a fairly heated argument.

"For the last time: I didn't take your shitty watch, you stupid fucking lemon!"

"I _saw_ you take it, now give it back!"

"Fucking make me, blondie!"

"The fuck's going on in here?"

"She stole my watch!" "He's an asshole!" They yelled in unison.

"Oi oi, both of you go to opposite sides of the room!" I barked, old habit of my days as a cop. The two would begrudgingly comply. I went with the blonde, going to get his side of the story first.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked, tilting my head

"She took my fucking watch. I watched her do it." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." I turned, but he stopped me.

"What, aren't you going to ask my name?" He have a soft smirk.

"No." I retorted, shortly.

"Nusumu Karuma, Ultimate Con-Artist. It's an honour to meet me, I know~."

_God how I wanted to punch him._

"Guys a real piece a'work huh?" the girl would cross her arms. She seemed to have a bandana covering her mouth, and several intricate looking rings on her hand.

"Yeah, he's a prick. But you still gotta give him back the watch." I quirked a brow slightly.

She rolled her eyes and handed over a gold pocket-watch. "Fiiiine."

I took the watch, going to slide it across the floor to the smug blonde. "The names Shinji Kogami. Biker." 

"Kira Mujona, stick-up artist. Pleasure is mine. I don't have my guns so I won't rob you, don't worry." She punctuated with a playful wink.

"Well, I've still gotta search around. I'll see ya'round Mujona" I waved goodbye, leaving the rec room. There seemed to only be one room left, so I opened up the door. It appeared to be a lounge of some kind. There was a TV with a DVD player set up, and about 12 shelves all lined with DVDs. There were also two...very eccentric looking people here. 

The first was a... a mime? A mime with pink hair and yellow eyes, who had a little teardrop design on their cheek. They were dressed in a pink crop top that had exposed shoulders, and underneath that, there appeared to be a pink corset. They had white short shorts, and pink and white striped thigh high socks, under cotton candy pink platform shoes. They had a miniature pink top hat clip on their head as well. Another notable detail was that I had no idea if they were a guy or a girl.

The mime would appear to be staring directly at me with their yellow eyes, just staring into my soul, prompting an awkward clearing of my throat. Bad vibes.

"Uh, hey. D'ya got a name?" I asked, breaking this awkward silence. 

"Hmm~" Replied the mime 

"I'm Shinji Kogami, you are?"

"Hmm hmm hmm~" The mime would just hum, staring me down

"Do you ever fuckin' talk?"

"Chisana Sairento~ The Flying Mime, teehee.~" Chisana would put a hand up to their mouth, tilting their head slightly

"Finally, was that so hard?"

"Hmm~"

"Okay, fuck this." I walked over to the second person using this room. There was a raven-haired girl in a black kimono, that was covered in red flower designs. She would look up at me, smiling a bit

"Hello there, how are you today?" The kimono girl would stand up, bowing a bit

"Oh uh, I'm fine I guess? Names Shinji Kogami" I smiled, finally a normal fucking person. 

"I am Akami Kamigisei. I am the ultimate Cult Leader. Perchance you will be considered for it?" She said with a tilted head. Her eyes were dark red, and she had red lines going down over each eye. It was...paint right?

"Uh, sorry I ain't really interested in cults..."

"Ah, so you are a brainwashed idiot who thinks all cults are bad?"

"I didn't say th-"

"Begone, He does not want to hear it" and she'd go back to kneeling, praying

 _Yeah well fuck you too, and just when I thought you were normal._

I was about to leave when a monitor in the upper corner would flash on, showing a blurry image

_Were...were those always there?_

"Ahem, attention Ultimate prisoners, please report to the courtyard for an impooortant announcement!" Spoke a distorted voice. 

"The fuck?" I asked aloud. Akami and Chisana would exit, so I followed behind, stopping when I saw Suchiru and Tsukiyo. 

"Hey Shin-chan! We met a bunch of the other people 'ere. Looks like there's 16 of us. Kiyo-chan and I came to find you but looks like there's some kinda fuckin' announcement we gotta worry about." Suchiru reported

"Kiyo-chan? What was wrong with Tsu-chan?" I questioned with a cocked head. 

"Oh um, Mokuzai-kun's first name is Tsuyoi, so that'd make two Tsu-chans. So he is calling me Kiyo-chan and Mokuzai-kun Yoi-chan." Tsukiyo explained, smiling a bit under her mask. 

"That's exactly right Kiyo-chan!" Suchiru would chuckle "Well, we oughta head over now eh?"

We would walk back out to where they met Itami, stepping outside into the large courtyard. All 16 inmates were standing around, waiting for whoever called them out here.

"This is unnerving..." Muttered Naoko

"He will keep us safe." Assured Akami 

"If anythin' goes wrong, Ah'll keep us al' safe!" Tsuyoi promised

"I can handle my own big guy, but thanks." Assured Kira.

As the 15 others all argued among each other, we'd hear a rather... odd voice clear their throat. Their attention would be brought to an overturned box, and a strange sight would behold them. A white paw, then a black one, and then he'd appear.

If this day of mine wasn't weird enough already, it'd only get weirder from here.

A small, black and white teddy bear with a malicious half grin and a red lightning bolt eye. It would be sitting upon the box, and laugh its sinister, yet comical laugh.

"Upupupupu~ Welcome inmates, to the Ultimate Prison!" the bear would announce

" Oi! What de feck ye on aboyt? We were kidnapped, weren't we? " shouted Tsuyoi, unconvinced

"Upupupupu, that isn't important. You are all at the Ultimate Prison now, and I am your warden!"

"This is a joke, right? I mean I know governments full of idiots but they wouldn't assign a toy to a position like this would they?" Mitsuhiro would ponder aloud

"I am not a toy! I am your warden, Monokuma!" The bear would shout, annoyed

"You're a fucking bear, no doubt about it" I stated rather plainly, arms crossing over my chest.

"Yep, but not a toy! And I'm your warden!" Monokuma wasn't budging on this it seems.

"If you are the warden, then what happened on the bus ride?" Nonemu would question

"Upupupu~"

"Do you have nothing to say?" Nonemu would continue pressing

"Upupupupu~"

"Ugh, you are useless" She'd give up

"Now, how about we get on to the main event? This prologue is already going on for so long! Nobody cares about lame prologues! You are all here now, to take part in a killing game! Remember those?"

It would click for me, that bears design. The name Monokuma. Those were all lost in history, but did they really not remember him?

"That's impossible! Enoshima died almost 60 years ago!" I interjected.

"Upupupu, she isn't a part of it this time around buddy. Now, you should all know the rules. You just gotta off one of your fellow inmates, then you're home free. A bunch of killers like you should have no problem with that! If you all check your pockets, you'll find a little gift!"

I shoved a hand into my jacket pocket, finding a strange watch with an LCD display. I strapped it onto my wrist and tapped the screen. A holographic display of my name, my real name popped up, and I quickly shielded it with my free hand. Oh, thank fuck everyone was distracted, I nearly got myself found out and that'd be fucking terrible. 

"Now I shall explain the wonderful functions of your brand new MonoWatch! First and foremost, you all already saw the impressive holographic display! That is how you'll access the features that are too hard to use on a shitty tiny screen! All the rules and regulations of the facility will be displayed there. They are, for the most part, common sense, you idiots. You'll also notice an evidence section, this is for during investigations when one of you sickos decide to off one another! Finally, there is a lovely feature that allows you to message, talk to and even video call your fellow inmates! Ain't that great? Finally, there is a note left for you in it that has the code to your rooms! Regarding the rules, if any happen to be broken, my very own security team will be dispatched!" Two humanoid robots stood up from behind the box, one was all black with red outlines and the other was all white with blue. 

"Weeeeeell, that's all folks!" and the bear would disappear behind the box, along with the robots.

I shook my head, this was way too much stress in a small amount of time. Fuck this, fuck this. Let's go check out my room, I need to sleep, god knows.

"Oi! Shin-cha-"

"Piss off I'm going to bed" the sun was starting to set. I don't care if it was too early. I wasn't hungry enough for dinner, I was just tired. I stormed into the building, going down the one corridor I never got the chance to explore. There were two lines of cells, 8 in each line. I would walk until I saw the one that displayed my pixelated head. I punched in the code, and opened the door, slamming it shut. I took off my leather jacket, laying down in my bed in my t-shirt and jeans. My room, or well I guess cell, was nothing amazing. I had several changes of the same outfit, my prison jumpsuit, and swim wear. A dark blue pair of swim trunks. I guess I won't need to do laundry too often. 

_I might as well check out those fucking rules he talked about._

_Rule Number 1: Inmates must live out their life in the Ultimate Prison. Any attempt to escape is prohibited._  
Rule Number 2: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas of the prison will be off limits. Those current locations are: The Courtyard and the Dining Hall.  
Rule Number 3: Exploration of the Prison Grounds is encouraged, as long as it is within regulations.  
Rule Number 4: Violence against Warden Monokuma is forbidden, as is any destruction to cameras, or other Mono-Equipment.  
Rule Number 5: Anyone who kills another inmate will become a 'Blackened', any single Blackened can only kill a max of 2 other inmates.  
Rule Number 6: Following a murder, a brief investigation period will commence. Following that, will be a mandatory class trial. If the Blackened is exposed, only they will be punished. If the Blackened is not exposed, they will be released from prison, and everyone else will be punished.  
Rule Number 7: Monokuma will never directly interfere with your Killing Life Sentence  
Rule Number 8: Removing your watch will trigger it to explode, please do not attempt to break it either.  
Rule Number 9: These rules can be changed and updated as The Warden sees fit. 

_After god knows how long, I finally found sleep, or perhaps it found me? Who cares._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you know that the United States Of America currently has about 2.2 million people in prisons? That's 22% of the worlds prison population! They also have the Death Penalty. There are so many interesting ways to execute someone! Trust me, I'd know! Did you know that Australia was originally a prison island? Crazy right? An entire island being a prison. Now, did you know Canada doesn't have prisons? Because it isn't a real country of course. When's the last time you met a Canadian?"


	2. Chapter 1: Inmates Of Despair Row (D(AI)LY LIFE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Kogami spends his first days at the Ultimate Prison, trying to get close with some of his fellow inmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my last chapter, I pray you all enjoy this one as well! 
> 
> Also again, follow the official artist (if you are 18+, as they are NSFW) 
> 
> https://doctorsexecution.tumblr.com/
> 
> And as always, enjoy!
> 
> ~Zuuja

Sleep was something I had not been expecting to get so easily, but alas I did. I laid peacefully in my bed, and it felt odd that I was able to sleep so well in a situation like this one. Unfortunately though I was not going to get to sleep in. 

The monitor in my room would come to life, and that bear would be on screen, holding a colourful mixed drink

"Attention all inmates! This is an official announcement from your Warden! Time to get up and serve your sentence! And remember, have a delightfully despair inducing day!"

_Yeaaah...fuck that, I'm going back to sleep_

I laid back down, eyes closing as I tried to escape to a land of sleep once more before-

 **BAM BAM BAM BAM**

"Wh-who the fuck?" I grumbled, standing up and walking over to the door and opening it up. I was greeted by the large frame of Tsuyoi Mokuzai

" Top av de mornin', Shinji!" Tsuyoi greeted brightly

"Good morning Mokuzai, why the FUCK did you wake me up?" I greeted, less brightly

"Oi decided dat 'tis best for us ter al' ayte together each mornin'!" 

"...I think that's an awful idea. I'd rather sleep, but knowing you this isn't a request"

Tsuyoi smirks, nodding before leaving the doorway, moving on to the next cell.

I slumped out of my room, sluggishly making my way towards the cafeteria. I saw everyone seated at one of the large tables at the center, before going over to join them. After wiping the sleep from my tired eyes I tried to tune into the conversation. 

"So! D'we got a gameplan?" Suchiru asked, leaning against the table 

"BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!!" Hanabi suggested, loudly

"Kaibun-san, no!" Tsukiyo scolded 

"Hanabi yes!" Hanabi refuted 

"The structure of this building makes fire obsolete anyway." Aito pointed out

"Yer fun at parties, huh?" Kira stated, dryly

"Did someone mention party politics?" Mitsuhiro decided to join in.

"Oh shut up." Nusumu spat

"No, you shut up, you copy-pasted four-eyed lemon!" Mitsuhiro replied

"That's the jealously talking," Nusumu claimed

"Oh, will you two stop bickering?" Chikiko muttered

"Can... can we please stop fighting?" Tsukiyo asked

Akami would mutter under her breath, before walking off.

"If there is no point to being here, I'll be leaving." Nonemu stood up, walking off

"I concur" Mairu nodded, standing up and leaving.

" Wha ye al' 'eadin'?" Tsuyoi stood up, looking upset as everyone began to leave after the disaster that was this first meeting.

"Somewhere that isn't so burnt out" Hanabi winked, standing up and walking off.

It didn't take very long for everyone to disperse, leaving Suchiru, Tsuyoi and myself alone in the dining hall. Suchiru would look at Tsuyoi with admiration in his eye.

"I'll eat with you, Yoi-chan!" He grinned, and that seemed to cheer the Lumberjack up.

I looked at Tsuyoi, sighing before I stood up. I walked back to my room, stretching a bit before laying in my bed for a bit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sighed, growing tired of just laying in my bed. There was a lot of daylight left, so perhaps it'd be a good idea to meet with some of the other inmates? 

**FREE TIME START**

I decided to go actually eat some breakfast, and I was quite surprised to see Chisana there. They seemed to just be eating by themselves, so I went and grabbed a tray of food and sat across from them.

"Hmm?" Chisana looked up at me with their always teasing yellow eyes.

 **Do you want to spend time with Chisana?**

_Maybe I should start a conversation? God knows Sairento ain't the most conversational._

"So, Sairento, tell me a bit about yaself." I started, hoping to have some sort of conversation with the mime.

They just stared at me, an aloof smile present on their face.

"D'ya... not wanna talk?"

They nodded curtly.

"Are ya mute?"

They shook their head.

"So ya just choose not to?"

They nod.

"...s'it cuz you're a mime?"

They grin and nod rapidly.

"Shoulda guessed honestly... y'know yer a weirdo right?"

They nod, placing a hand over their mouth to hide a giggle.

"Well, asking questions seems t'work. Um, this one has been botherin' me a bit. Are you a guy or a gal?"

They shrugged, tilting their head a bit.

"Well...yeah that's also a pretty valid answer."

They nodded once more, smiling softly. 

"Well, why were you arrested?"

They shrugged.

"Was it murder?"

They shrugged.

"Theft?"

They shrugged once more. 

"I doubt it was a white collar crime at any rate."

Another shrug from the mime.

"Did you burn yer circus down or some shit?"

"Gosh, so persistent~." Chisana finally spoke up.

"Wh- hey look who's talkin'" I say with a grin

They stood up, giving a bow and a wink, before walking off.

**You grew a little closer to Chisana today**

I returned to my room, Chisana not leaving my thoughts. What caused them to be so quiet? It can't be just because they're a mime, that's a stupid reason. But, no point thinking about that. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's still some time left, can't just sit around on my ass now can I?_

I decided that a good jog around the prison's courtyard would be good for me, and on my way there I ran into Naoko, who seemed to be planning the same thing. 

**Do you want to spend time with Naoko?**

You and Naoko ran some laps around the courtyard.

 _Jesus christ, how can she be so energetic? I mean, I'm a trained officer and I'm panting already, but she looks like she's hardly broken a sweat!_

"Oi! Kumagai!" I called out to her, taking a breather

"Yes Kogami-kun?" Naoko replied, grin ever present on her face

"How... the FUCK can you stay so energetic all the time?"

"Well, I gots to stay at 100% no matter what!"

"Yer shittin' me."

"Nope, if I don't always give it my all, every second of every hour of every day, then I'll lose my space on top!"

"Thats... ridiculous! If you take a break you aren't suddenly gonna stop being a 3 time champion, Kumagai."

"People are always nippin' at my ankles, if I relax I'll give 'em an openin' to take my spot!"

"But if you burn yourself out-"

"I WON'T! I won't burn out I tell ya!"

"You can't be sure about that."

"Yes I can! Now, why are we wastin' time talking? LET'S FIGHT!"

"Uh, nah, I don't really want any broken ribs today, sorry Kumagai."

"Fiiiine, I'll go find someone who WILL then! Cya Kogami-kun!" 

And she ran off, always so energetic.

**You grew a little closer to Naoko today.**

I returned to my dorm, Naoko not leaving my thoughts. I wish she would just slow down, she doesn't always have to be at her best, but there's nothing I can do.

I slowly drifted to sleep, Naoko and her self destructive mentality never leaving me.

Before I really got deep into my sleep, I heard a beeping on my watch. A call? From Tsukiyo, no less. Thank god I figured out how to change my display name on here, or else I'd have been found out right away. I answered the vall, Tsukiyo's face filling my screen. Her eyes were blearly, and her hair was a mess. She also didn't have her mask on, showing off her cute features.

"U-um... I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, her voice mouse-like.

"Nah, was about to. No worries. Whatsup?" I asked, sleep still heavy in my voice. 

"I... can't sleep. Do you think you can take a walk with me? I don't want to go out by myself." She looked down, blushing a bit. That drew a slight chuckle from me.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside your room." I'd end the call shortly after, going to get out of bed. I slipped on my jacket, and brushed my hair a bit. I stepped out of my dorm, looking at the time. 11:43 pm. It was late. 

I made my way to Tsukiyo's room, just in time to see her step out. She was in her leggings, but no hoodie. Instead, she wore a pink tank top. She looked like she was cold, but she didn't say anything. 

We'd walk, for a bit. Making small-talk. I noticed her shivering, and sighed. 

"Are you cold?" I asked, which caused her to shake her head 'no'. Regardless, I took my jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She lightly hugged it, pulling it on. 

"Thank you." She said softly, looking up at me. "I think you're a lot nicer than you let on."

I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Nah, I'm an asshole." 

"That's not true. I think... you try to be one, but secretly you're really nice." She grinned at me, a smile that could save a life. 

"Nah, I think you're trying too hard to see the good in me." I chuckled softly. 

"Not hard to see it." She smiled, and took a seat against one of the walls. I sat beside her. 

"You remind me of my big brother." She said softly. "He tried hard to be a jerk so people wouldn't get too attached. Is that the same case for you?"

I stayed silent, for a bit, before nodding. "My life is dangerous. I could die any day. So... I don't want people to be hurt by that." 

She'd take my hand, squeezing tightly. "You don't have to." She said softly. I'd feel a weight on my shoulder, she was leaning on me.

I nodded, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. After a bit, she had fallen asleep. I'd scoop her up and carry her to her room. The door was unlocked, luckily. I put her in her bed, letting her keep the jacket. I left, locking her door behind me before returning to mine; and thus returning to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you just absolutely HATE IT when you crack open an amazing book, then all of a sudden someone you really like dies? You're really starting to get immersed, the characters are all getting into place, romance is blooming, then out of nowhere BAM! It's so upsetting, almost ruined the whole book for me. I was just about to finish the chapter too, but no. I had to be interrupted by a phonecall, telling me my uncle passed away. Now I'll NEVER be able to focus on my book!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Attention all inmates! This is an official announcement from your Warden! Time to get up and serve your sentence! And remember, have a delightfully despair inducing day!"

Once again I was awoken by that horribly cheerful voice. God, was that going to wake me up every morning? I groaned, slowly rolling out of bed. The fact that there are no showers in our rooms kind of blows, but whatever. I grabbed a change of jeans and another shirt, then made my way to the bathroom. 

I'd see Suchiru leaving the bathroom, dressed now, with a towel over his shoulder, and his hair down. It was matted to his head, over to one side. He gave a wide smile in greeting.

"Hey Shin-chan, goin' for a mornin' shower too eh?" Suchiru asked, still smiling.

"Yea, I feel like shit that just got run over by a bus." I replied

"Well, we should meet up in the dining room for breakfast, especially since I have the suspicion that you haven't eaten in a bit." Suchiru pointed out

Before I could protest my stomach did the talking for me, growling loudly. I nodded. "Sure, sounds good." I walked into the shower, shedding my heavy clothing and going to stand under the hot water. My hair matted to my head and face, and I felt at peace. A lot had happened these past few days, but... Munakata-san was right. Something was...very wrong about all of this.

_No... Can't worry about that shit. I just gotta end this._

I turned off the shower, drying myself off before I got dressed again. After dropping off my towel and toiletries, I finally made my way down to the cafeteria. It seems everyone was there already. I took a seat next to Tsukiyo and Itami. Tsukiyo was still wearing my jacket, which earned me a glance smirk from Suchiru. He then gave me a glance to remind me to eat, so I grabbed some rice and fish, before tuning into the conversation.

"Well, waaat are we al' gonna do?" Tsuyoi asked, looking at everyone. 

"Well, what can we do?" Nonemu questioned

"We can fight!" Naoko chimed in

"We have an unacceptable disadvantage..." Mairu shot her down, shaking her head.

"I think what we need is to escape!" Mitsuhiro chimed happily

"I agree with Mi-chan, escaping this place is the best possible option!" Suchiru agreed with the boy.

"Yeah! Suchiru-senpai and Mitsuhiro-senpai are right!" Itami chimed in

"I examined the entire facility. Escape, as of right now, seems entirely impossible." Aito added

"I'd probably agree with him, he IS the Ultimate Architect." Nusumu hummed

"Who cares what we do? This is our punishment for being so terrible." Chikiko pouted

"What do you mean?" Akami questioned.

"Well, aren't well all criminals? We deserve this." She said, looking at all of us with an icey stare.

"That kind of attitude doesn't help anyone." I cut in, looking at her.

"Well, its true." Chikiko shrugged, before standing up to leave. "Enjoy breakfast."

I shook my head, sighing. Tsukiyo stood up to walk after her.

"I'm uh, going to check on her." Tsukiyo smiled, waving goodbye.

We'd sit around in rather awkward silence, clearly thinking hard on what Chikiko had said. We'd all dispersed after a while, going our seperate ways. I went to my room to ponder what had happened for a bit. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FREETIME START  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, I can't just sit on my ass. Might as well DO somethin'." 

I stood up and began to roam around. I found myself in the Gym, half expecting to see Naoko but...

I saw Mitsuhiro, throwing pretty well aimed punches at the punching bag. I walked over, smirking. I never really saw Mitsuhiro as the fighting type.

"Oi, Konton!" I called out.

"Hmm? Oh! Hey Shinji-chan~ Wanna join me for a quick spar?"

"Sounds good, I won't go easy on you."

**Do you want to spend time with Mitsuhiro?**

I spent about ten minutes getting my ass kicked by a kid half my size.

"Jesus christ, who the hell taughtcha how to box?" I groaned, pulling myself off of the floor.

"My mama, she's like, a huge famous boxer. She's so damn cool." Mitushiro enthused.

"Really? Whats'er name?" I'd ask

"Well obviously I can't tell you. If I did, then you'd know too much bout me. Silly Shinji-chan" He teased

"Well that is fair I guess." 

"Of course, I can't go out and let EVERYONE know who I am of course." Despite the mask, I could tell he was smirking.

"Really? Well since we are both in prison, then it should be fine if you tell me then, right?"

"Well, I can tell you a teensy itty bitty bit, Shinji-chan. Only cuz I like you." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"My gang is known as The Cranes of the Mountain. Heard of 'em?"

"No shit, you're terrorist attacks are known all over Japan. Some even called you-"

"Jus' as bad as the Remnants of Despair, blah blah blah. Our cause is just."

"You are terrorists."

"Since when does a biker have moral high ground?"

"I never said I did, I just don't see how burning buildings, and hell, even assassinations, are just."

"Well, you hafta do what you hafta do. The world isn't really fair."

And on that darker note, Mitsuhiro walked off. 

I returned to my room shortly after, going to just lay in my bed and... think about all that happened. Mitsuhiro isn't someone I should piss off. 

I can't just sit around though, still some daylight left.

I got up and left my room, seeing Mairu leaving hers as well.

"Hey Jukasai." I greeted, walking over.

"Hey Kogami-kun, see you weren't offed. That's good." Mairu replied

**Would you like to spend time with Mairu?**

Mairu and I made our way to the courtyard, per my suggestion.

"So, I was thinkin' we could do some training together, Juk-" I started, but she cut me off.

"You want a work out huh? Alright soldier, drop and give me 50." Mairu barked

"Wh-what?" I started once more

"YOU HEARD ME! DOWN AND GIVE ME 50 PUSH UPS, AND I MEAN REAL ONES!" She shouted at me.

I got down and immediately did the push ups she told me to, and she continued to tirade behind me.

"C'MON KOGAMI YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" She yelled to me.

"DEEPER! COME ON! GET THOSE MUSCLES FORMING KOGAMI! Aren't you a BIG and TOUGH biker? Well prove it to me!" She was... enjoying this a lot.

"J-Jukasai, can you chill?" I asked, looking up as I did my pushups. 

"How about maybe YOU chill, Kogami, and do the damn push ups!" She scolded.

I finally finished my push ups, standing up and turning to her with a scowl on my face.

"What the fuck was that, Jukasai!?" I huffed out at her.

"It worked didn't it?" She smirked.

"Wha-" 

"I said it worked, you did the push ups." 

"So you did that jus to make me work out? Yknow that was unnessecary right?"

"But it was fun~"

"Fuck off."

"Well, be as pissy as you want, I see potential in you, Kogami-kun." And with that, Mairu would wink and walk off, leaving me with that vague as fuck statement.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

**You grew a little closer to Mairu today**

_I should prolly start showering before I go to bed. I don't wanna hafta get up every mornin', and besides, that's when all the others will get up to shower too._

After picking up a towel, I'd make my way to the shower. I walked in, and inside I saw the other two people in there.

At one end was the rather tall, and handsome Nusumu Karuma. His back was to me, and his golden blonde hair was matted to him. Water sprinkled down those locks. He turned his head to look at me, his glasses were off, as were most his clothes.

Itami Yawarakai was also in there, currently covered in soap. He was giggling a bit, looking at me from a face hole in his impromptu bubble suit. "Hiya Shinji-senpai!"

"Yes, hello Kogami-kun. Here to avoid the morning crowds too?" Nusumu purred, going back to focusing on his shower. I stripped off my clothes, standing under the warm water. It was refreshing, I felt my tight muscles loosen. 

"Yup." I responded rather plainly. I didn't see much of a point of talking too much. Nusumu and Itami, having came before me, also finished first. They both got dressed and left, leaving me to my thoughts. Before Nusumu left, he'd smirk to me. "Not bad at all.~" He chuckled. "If you're talkin' bout my dick, I'm gonna break your nose." I huffed. "I was talking about your back muscles, you do a lot of lifting?" He rolled his eyes. I didn't reply, just letting him flirt before he walked off. I sighed, finished my shower, then got dressed in my sleep wear. It wasn't much, a black t-shirt and boxers. I saw Hanabi walking to her room, I saw Mairu and Naoko doing their evening routines, then I saw myself to my room. I laid down, contemplating my day. This is the second day in this prison.

I thought about getting my jacket from Tsukiyo, but she seemed to like it.

"Attention all inmates! It is now 10 pm, therefore its night time! Certain rooms will be off limits at this time! Sweet dreams~" Monokuma sounded on the monitors, it was unnerving as hell. I guess usually I fell asleep before I heard this night time announcement, huh?

Alas, I did still fall asleep that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you ever get that feeling of Deja Vu? That feeling that you've been here before?  
Do you ever just think, huh, I've been here before. This thing happened before, it must have.  
I do too, cuz this is at least the 300th time I've done this stupid segment.  
Say, do you ever get that feeling of Deja Vu?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Attention all inmates! This is an official announcement from your Warden! Time to get up and serve your sentence! And remember, have a delightfully despair inducing day!"

I groaned as the announcement woke me again. At first, I laid still in my bed for another 15 minutes, before finally dragging myself to my feet. I threw on a pair of jeans and brushed my hair with my hand before standing up and leaving my room. I made the daily trudge to the dining hall. 

I was a little late, and the scene I saw when I arrived informed me something had happened.

" 'tis not loike dem ter be late, dey are usually alwus 'ere. " Tsuyoi stressed, looking concerned.

"Relax Yoi-chan, its not like anything happened right? I mean, they are all pretty tough cookies." Suchiru tried to calm him down.

"No, I agree. It is odd that the people who are usually here within a minute or two of the announcement are now later than Kogami-kun." Nonemu gestured to me.

"Oi, fuck off. I'm not a mornin' person." I sat down "So whats goin' on?"

" Itami, Tsukiyo, Aito an' Chikiko are al' absent. Oi sent Musumu oyt ter collect dem. " Tsuyoi explained, worry clear on his face. 

"I found at least one of the four" Nusumu's voice resounded from behind. He had Itami in tow, who was wiping his dreary eyes.

"S-sorry everyone, I stayed up a lot last night so I slept in." Itami bowed his head. "B-but I haven't seen the others." 

"Well, where could they be? They know we're supposed to meet for breakfast, right?" Akami pointed out. "Tsk tsk."

"Well, do you perchance think... something happened? Given our circumstances, of course." Nusumu stated with a raised brow.

"Naw! T'be sure not, none av us wud resort ter dat!" Tsuyoi yelled

"Many of us had, big guy. Sorta why we're here." Kira corrected. Chisana nodded in agreement.

"It is entirely possible that one of us went and offed one of the others." Mairu chimed in, leaning back. "It's an ugly truth."

"Well, whatever would we do without our dear friends?" Monokuma asked.

Mairu screamed and fell back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The bear tilted his head. "It's time for your motives! Oh, but fiiirst, we need to get everyone here!" Monokuma giggled.

Tsuyoi stood up " Suchiru, Nusumu, can yer come wi' me ter root? I'd loike sum able-bodied lads ter 'elp me if uh. Well if it al' goes ter shoite. " He smiled

Suchiru and Nusumu stood up, following the large man.

Naoko jumped up "I need to pee I need to pee!" She announced, running off.

I sighed, laying my head in my palms. This wasn't a good situation.

Though, I didn't have a lot of time to my thoughts. A blood curdling scream was heard from down the hall, and I immediately jumped up and began sprinting to the source of it. 

I was followed by Mairu and Kira, and I saw Suchiru and Tsuyoi double back, followed by Nusumu.

We saw Naoko doubled over outside the bathroom, her hands shaking. I walked over to her and she just pointed at the inside of the bathroom. Kira walked in, and froze, her eyes going wide as she stepped back a few times.

I peered over her shoulder, and I wish I hadn't.

I saw the sight of a dear friend, Tsukiyo Aoiro, hanging in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray you all enjoyed! Please remember to send in your thoughts, predictions, faves, and requests for future FTEs!
> 
> Upupupupu, until next time
> 
> ~Zuuja


	3. Chapter 1: Inmates of Despair Row D(EAD)LY LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyo Aoiro is dead, one of us here killed her. In this dance of death with despair, I must discover the truth, or we'll all be joining Tsukiyo in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I can understand if you didn't, I did just murder Tsukiyo. Well, that sucks don't it? Enjooooy

Tsukiyo Aoiro was...dead. Hanging before us, limp in the bathroom, hanging against the side of a bathroom stall. I wanted to pinch myself, confirm that it was fake, but then... that dreaded chime, one that I pray I'll never hear again, despite knowing full well it'll be in my nightmares for the coming weeks.

 _Bing bong ding dong_

The monitor in the hallway, and the one in the bathroom, as well as the dozens throughout the prison would flash to the monochromatic menace making us do this shit. 

"A body has been discovered!" The wretched plush spoke. "A brief investigation period will begin, then following that will be a Class Trial! Good luck~!" The monitor went black, and the fears that I held in my heart came true. 

The rest of the group would all make their way over, confirming the sight. Only two remained unaccounted for; Aito Hatasaki and Chikoko Enomoto. The aforementioned monochromatic monster would make his appearance, seeming...disappointed. 

"Man, all those motives I prepared for today are all down the shitter now! Good job guys, I put so much work into this too. You damn jerks have no value for hard work! Why, back in my day I had to use actual high schoolers, not just any bloke who got arrested." He'd wave his paw dismissively. "Well, all your Monowatches have been updated with the Monokuma File! Now aren't I just the most generous bear you ever met~" Monokuma chuckled a bit.

"If you were really generous you'd tell us who did it." Nusumu rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah get your own lines, cya suckers!" and he absconded, leaving only us. Most of the others went back to the dining hall, though Nusumu said he was going to find the two unaccounted for and Nonemu said she had a hunch to investigate. Thus, only I, Suchiru and Kira remained.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INVESTIGATION START

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The best course of action would be to check out this file. I tapped the watch, scrolling through all the selections on its Holographic Display and selected the Monokuma File. 

_The Victim was Tsukiyo Aoiro_  
_The Time of Death was around 6:30 am_  
_The Body was found in the women's bathroom_  
_Cause of Death was suffocation due to strangulation_  
_There is no notable damage to her body besides that._

**[TRUTH BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE]**

I sighed, looking to Suchiru. He was looking around, a curious expression on his face. I’d approach, hands on either side of me.

“Is somethin’ up Himitsu?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Huh? Oi, hey Shin-chan.” The taller male waved at me. “Uh, yeah. Isn’t this place rather...clean?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, normally if someone ends up strangled, there would be some sorta...y’know fight or some shit. This room looks untouched…”

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” I ran a hand through my hair, biting my lip. That wasn't the only thing odd about it though...

[TRUTH BULLET: STATE OF BATHROOM]

“Oi. Well I’m at it, do you have an alibi Himitsu?” I looked to him.

He shook his head “Nah, do you?”

I shook my head, going to look up at the body. She was up against the bathroom stall, the rope seemed to be supported by the stall. I checked inside, and saw that it was tied around the toilet. I looked to the two others. 

“I’m going to uh...untie her, so I can investigate further.” I let them know, before doing so. I lowered her body slowly, taking the rope off of her neck and placing it neatly on the floor. I knelt down to examine her body. Her neck was badly bruised, and there seemed to be deep scratches around her neck. After examining her fingernails and finding blood and skin, I confirmed that they scratches were self inflicted, likely from struggling to remove the rope from around her neck.

[TRUTH BULLET: SCRATCHES ON TSUKIYO'S NECK] [TRUTH BULLET: BLOOD UNDER TSUKIYO'S NAILS]

I stood up, going to pick up the rope. Kira seemed to be interested in it as well.

"Why would it be tied around the toilet?" She asked, tilting her head.

I shrugged. "Thats a good question, hopefully we'll find an answer for it later. Say, where were you early this morning?" I'd question her.

"What? Do you think that I did this?" She seemed upset at my line of questioning.

"No, I'm collecting alibis." I crossed my arms.

"Well...I was tryna sleep, but some prick kept ringing my doorbell. I seriously couldn't sleep at all! But I was too comfy to answer the door." She shrugged. "Its weird but its true!"

[TRUTH BULLET: KIRA'S ALIBI]

"Alright." I went back to examining the rope I held in my grasp, going through it. Huh, there seems to be points on the rope that suggest strain, it seems to have started to fray in a few spots. Something is off here...

[TRUTH BULLET: FRAYS IN ROPE]

I put the rope down, standing up and rubbing the bridge of my nose. I should probably check up on everyone in the dining hall. I need to get alibi's from everyone, as well as figure out where to investigate next. With these thoughts in my head, I returned to the dining hall. The bulk of the people were here, a bit annoying. How come nobody else was fucking investigating?

I walked over to Mairu and Naoko, looking at the two of them. "Oi, do either of you have alibi's for early this morning?" I questioned the two girls.

Mairu nodded "Yes actually. From 5 am to 5:30 am I was training by myself in the courtyard, my morning routine. Uh, at around 5:30 Kumagai-san showed up."

Naoko nodded with a wide grin. "We sparred! It was a loooot of fun!" Naoko punched her fists together

[TRUTH BULLET: NAOKO AND MAIRU'S ALIBI'S]

Tsuyoi would look up at us, clearing his throat. "Though it does paint a target on me back, oi can corroborate. Dees two birds were indeed sparrin' well into de mornin'."

I cocked a brow at his input. "Huh, well, you telling me this makes me suspect you a touch less." I smirked "Though, don't think I'm not curious as to why you were roaming about that early. Were you with anyone else?" 

"Nah, oi wus on me lonesum. Suspicious aye, but er, oi wus jist clearin' me noggin."

[TRUTH BULLET: TSUYOI'S TESTIMONY]

I crossed my arms, bringing a hand to my chin. Tsuyoi would be capable of killing Tsukiyo easily. But would he do so? He seems so heartwarming. Many other people don't have alibi's too. And Tsuyoi isn't an idiot, he wouldn't reveal himself to have been outside. Can anyone corroborate his story? Maybe he's trying to make me think he wouldn't reveal himself and-

"Shinji!" An accented voice pulled me out of my head.

"Huh?" I blinked

"Yer alight lad? Yer zoned oyt jist nigh." Tsuyoi looked a bit concerned.

"Ah, nah I'm good. I'm gonna ask around a bit more." I would walk off, rubbing the back of my neck.

I would approach Chisana and Akami next, looking down at these two weirdos. Akami appeared to be meditating, and Chisana was copying her. I cleared my throat. 

"Sairento, Kamigisei, I need to ask you two some questions." The mime and cultist both stood up, both seeming annoyed. Though Chisana still seemed to be emulating Akami.

"What is it?" Akami asked, tilting her head, which Chisana copied.

"Where were you two early this morning. Around the time of death for Aoiro." I questioned.

"I was praying to Him, as always. He demands a proper prayer schedule." Akami bowed to me, before walking off.

I turned my attention to the shitty clown next, sighing softly. "And what about you?" I asked

"What about me?" They replied.

"Oh fuck off you know what I mean." Stop being such a prick Chisana.

"Oh~ Do I now~?" Chisana grinned ear to ear.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU THIS MORNING!?" I snapped, gaining the attention of the others.

"Now now, there is hardly reason to yell. You should have just asked." It took all my strength not to strangle them. "I was applying my make up, and doing my morning stretches. I am quite nimble, perchance you'd" They put their finger to their chin. "Like to watch~"

Am... I being seduced by a clown? "Uh... I'll pass..." I could feel heat rising to my face.

"Aww, but I perform so much better with an audience~" Chisana punctuated their statement with a wink, before turning and walking off.

I walked over to Hanabi, who seemed to be in a shaken state. She was hugging herself, sniffling. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, Kaibun, you doing alright?"

She nodded softly "Y-yeah... Ha-Hanabi just... misses Tsukiyo-chan. Everyone else seems so calm." She wiped her eyes, before jumping up. "So Hanabi will do her best to be calm too!" She looked a bit more determined now. 

"Alright, that is good. Uh, do you have an alibi for this morning?" I tilted my head.

"Well, Hanabi was sitting in bed, shorts down, rubbing ou-"

"ALRIGHT! I get the picture! So, no alibi then." I sighed

"Oh, Hanabi was really loud, so her neighbours must have heard her!"

"The... rooms are soundproof." Thank fucking god.

She sighs "Alright. Oh! Also, Hanabi thinks she knows where the rope used to kill Tsukiyo-chan are from!"

I cocked a brow. "Really now? Where?"

"Oh, Hanabi was looking for matches, and she saw some rope in the storage room!" She seemed pleased with herself.

"Really? Thanks for the tip, I'll hafta check it out." 

[TRUTH BULLET: HANABI'S TESTIMONY]

Thanks to Hanabi's testimony, I now had somewhere else to check. I'd walk down the halls leading to the storage room, pushing past the heavy doors. I'd found myself in the cluttered room, shelves stocked with all kinds of items lined the rooms, and rummaging through some scrap metal was Mitsuhiro. I'd approach him, suspicion getting the best of me. 

"And jus' what do you think you're doing?" I asked

He jumped, turning around. "Nothin', piss off." Mitsuhiro crossed his arms, pouting a bit.

"Aoiro is dead, we've gotta find his killer. What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned again, harsher.

"D-don't worry bout it, kay?!" He seemed a bit panicked

"Can you at least tell me where you were this morning?"

"Oh, that is SOOOOO easy. I was chillin' in my dorm, but I left at about 4 to pee, then came back. I went to play a prank on Kira-chan. Rung her doorbell for an hour or two straight, but she didn't even answer. Fufufu, I think she's a heavy sleeper." He smirked

[TRUTH BULLET:MITSUHIRO'S PRANK]

"Huh, you sound like a prick." I shrugged, going to search the storage room. 

I found a shelf stacked with misc stuff, including a bunch of matchboxes. After a bit more searching, ending up at the very back of the storage room, I found a line of hooks, all but one of them had a bundle of rope on them. There definitely is something odd about that, it's safe to say this is where the rope is from. 

[TRUTH BULLET:MISSING ROPE FROM STORAGE ROOM]

I decided to take a walk around the storage room, seeing what else was in here. Maybe I'd find a pack of cigarettes too.

"Tch, no luck." I muttered to myself after doing a full mental inventory of the storage room. 

[TRUTH BULLET: STORAGE ROOM LAYOUT]

"It wouldn't kill 'em to have a pack for me, huh?" I grumbled, before someone popped up beside me.

"If you needed something, you COULDA just asked!" That squeaky bears voice rang out beside me.

"Wh- oi, piss off." He spat at the bear.

Monokuma lifted up a pack of cigarettes, doing his signature laugh. "But I got you a present, since you are doing SO MUCH WORK, I decided to reward you. Just let me know when they run out, and I'll get you another pack, kaaay~" 

I huffed "Gotcha" I took the pack, opening it and slipping a cigarette between my teeth. I grabbed a book of matches as well, pocketing that, but not before using a match to light my newly acquired cancer sticks. I took in a sharp inhale, blowing a ring of smoke. "That's more like it."

I had one more place in mind to check out. Even though I'm convinced it wasn't a suicide, if I found a note in her room, then I'd be convinced. But, if I don't find anything, then I can pursue this theory without relent.

I'd reach Tsukiyo's cell, stopping in front of her door. Tears stung my eyes for a bit, and I wiped them away. I can't let my emotions cloud my judgement right now, but I promise you, I'll find who did this. I won't rest until I find out, Aoiro-chan. I opened the door and stepped inside, looking up to see that I wasn't the first one with this idea. Inside stood Nonemu Kakusu and Itami Yawarakai. 

I would approach the two, hands in my jean pockets and my head cocked slightly to the side. "Oi, Yawarakai, Kakusu, whatsup?"

Nonemu looked up, shaking her head. "Not much, I'm searching for anything here that could have been a sign that she did take her own life."

"Unfortunately we didn't find anything" Itami sighed sadly. "It...means someone did kill her...huh?" 

"I wouldn't say so yet, there's still a lot we don't know. Kakusu, I guess this means you haven't found anything?" I asked

"No, nothing. Her room is spotless, nothing out of place, and also nothing suggesting suicide." Nonemu confirmed my suspicions. I was now certain this was a murder, now all I had to do was find out who did it, and prove it at the trial. But first.

"Yawarakai, do you know where Karuma sauntered off to? I need to talk to him, and also find Hatasaki and Enomoto." 

"Huh? Oh! I saw him go to the library! So maybe you can check there?" Itami gave a soft smile that could probably cure cancer.

Before I left the room, I noticed my jacket hanging by her door. That talk we had a night ago stung my heart. I took the jacket, sliding it on stepping out and flicking my cigarette onto the ground, stomping out the butt. 

I'd produce another one, lighting it and taking a sharp inhale. Then I walked towards the library. I pushed the doors open, spotting the tall, suave blond. As well as Aito and Chikiko, the two loners, yet always together. Nusumu looked to me and walked over.

"Hello Kogami-san, have you discovered anything?" He crossed his arms, a perpetual smirk on his face; as always.

"Yeah, plenty. So, where were these two?" I asked

"According to them, here." He shrugged "I'd ask them myself." He replied

"Okay, and where were you at the time of the murder?" That wiped the smirk off his face.

"You aren't implying I had something to do with this?" He put a hand to his chest

"No, I've been gathering alibi's all day." I explained. 

"Well, it pains me to admit that I do not have an alibi at all, so sorry to disappoint." How could he be so smug while being interrogated about a murder?

I nodded "That's alright, I don't expect everyone to. Now, I'm gonna go ask the two most social anti-social kids I ever met." I scoffed a bit, walking to Aito and Chikiko.

"Go away" Chikiko said immediately, and I sighed heavily.

"Enomoto, I need to-"

"Go away." She cut me off. 

"Maybe you should hear him out? I know that losing Aoiro-san was hard-" Aito began

"You don't understand, Hatasaki-kun. She was pure." Chikiko sounded like she had tears coming. 

"If you want to know where we were, we were both here since 4 am. Neither of us could sleep, so we both came to the library. We've been here together since." Aito explained to me.

"Alright, thanks Hatasaki"

[TRUTH BULLET: CHIKIKO'S ALIBI]  
[TRUTH BULLET: AITO'S ALIBI]

Where should I go next-

This thought was interrupted by the monitors whirring to life. 

"Ahem, attention all inmates, your investigation period is up! Please come to the courtyard for further instruction~"

I groaned as the bear announced our investigation being done. I guess I got everything I needed, but there is still some mystery that I suppose can only clear during the trial he mentioned. I'd enter the courtyard at the same time as Nusumu, Chikiko and Aito. It was a panic.

"I can't believe Kiyo-chan is dead." Suchiru sighed

"Well, let us hope hanging doesn't become todays theme" Mairu added

"Death awaits all of us, but lets try to delay it a bit" Aito muttered

"He will watch over us, and should we fail I shall join the ancients in the pit of eternity" Akami said to mostly herself

"Hmmhmm~" Chisana hummed

"I can't believe she'd just...kill herself like that" Kira said, saddened.

"Oi nu, she looked so much stronger but... dis place is quite whitie ain't it?" Tsuyoi added

"Now, let us not be too hasty with the decisions" Nonemu advised "We still need to go over everything"

"Ah? So she speaks?" Nusumu teased

"Shuttup, blondie" Nonemu rolled her eyes

"We can do this guys! We hafta do this!" Naoko tried to lighten the mood

"Yeah! We got this! W-we'll do it for Tsukiyo-senpai!" Itami said, hiding the fact that he was tearing up

"Yeah! We gotta burn brightly for her!" Hanabi chimed in

"All for one, one for all, yet one of us may have murdered her." Konton reminded us

"Whoever did deserves a thousand deaths, she was pure of heart." Chikiko was seething.

"Now now, let us all get our heads about us! And get rrrrrroooolliiiiing, into the trial!" Monokuma let out a boisterous laugh.

A dear friend of mine, despite us only knowing eachother for a bit. 

Tsukiyo... I'll find who did this. 

I promise.

I love you, Tsukiyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upupupupu
> 
> Be sure to post your suspicions in the comment box~


	4. Chapter 1: Inmates Of Despair Row (CLASS TRIAL PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood curdling trial to find Tsukiyo's killer begins. Seigi must abandon all emotional attachment to find out just who took Tsukiyo away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever didn't it? Life was kicking my ass, but I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.

As we stood in the courtyard, a large shed opened up at the end. We were ushered into an elevator, and I exhaled as it began its descent. This was just like the reports on Enoshima’s killing game. I looked at the people surrounding me. Aito and Chikiko stood together in the corner, talking silently. Nonemu stood at the other corner, leant against a wall. She seemed far too calm. Itami was standing between Suchiru and Nusumu, clutching at both of their sleeves. I was surprised Nusumu would let such a thing slide, but he seemed to be fine with it. Cute. Mitsuhiro was in the back corner, across from Kira. He seemed to be trying hard to act nonchalant, where Kira was visibly nervous. Hanabi was fidgeting uncomfortably, and Tsuyoi was putting efforts into calming her down. Mairu was standing calmly near the entrance, tapping her foot on the ground, and Akami uttered prayers under her breath next to me. Now, how was I coping with all of this? Hardly. My hands were tapping on the carton in my pocket. I was kind enough not to smoke in the elevator, despite how much I wanted to. 

Alas, the elevator came to a loud stop, and the door opened up. Inside was a garish, sky blue room. Then was the rather disrespectful display of Tsukiyo’s portrait, with a red X spray painted over it. I felt a rage boil in my gut as I walked to my podium. It sat between Tsukiyo’s spray painted X and Suchiru. I looked to the mohawked male, who seemed just as disgusted by the portrait as I. Monokuma would pop up on a large, almost throne-like seat. 

“Welcome, everyone, to our very first Class Trial! I hope yer ready for a gratuitous explanation of the rules you obviously already know! One of you is a dirty, filthy murderer! All the rest of you inmates gotta figure out whodunnit. If you succeed, only the blackened will perish. If yer wrong, everyone but the blackened dies instead. Simple nuff, right?”

Nonemu nodded. “Right, so we have to find out who killed Tsukiyo?”

“That should be simple enough, yes?” Nusumu hummed.

“Well, first we need to figure something out. It’s been bugging me.” Mairu put a hand on her hip. “Are we looking at a murder, or is it a suicide?” 

“It has to be a suicide… I mean… we saw her, right?” Kira said, sadly. 

I lit a cigarette and placed it between my teeth, taking a deep drag.  
“There’s really only one way to find out, now isn’t there?”

[[DEBATE START]]

“Well it has to have been [MURDER] right?” Akami started

“Would the bear call us here for a suicide?” Akami added

“I do believe [ANY DEATH] warrants a trial.” Nusumu interjected

“The bathroom [LOOKED PRETTY CLEAN] if I remember right…” Suchiru pondered aloud  
>[TRUTH BULLET: STATE OF BATHROOM]<  
“That’s right!”  
[CONSENT]  
“Himitsu is right. There was no sign of struggle in the bathroom.” I confirmed

“So that means… it… it was suicide?” Hanabi asked

“Nah, I don’t think it was suicide.” Suchiru hummed “Don’t sit right with me, y’know?”

“Me neither! Tsukiyo Senpai was so strong, and kind… I believe in her!” Itami exclaimed. 

“Then, how did she die?” Nonemu questioned 

“Only one way to know for sure.” I let out another puff of smoke. 

DEBATE START

“There wasn’t any blood, so she couldn’t have been [STABBED]” Kira thought

“If dare wus a [SCRAP] there’d 'av been a mes.” Tsuyoi hummed

“Hmm, what if she was [STRANGLED]?” Chisana asked  
>[TRUTH BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE]<  
“That’s right.”  
CONSENT

“Fucks sake, did any of you read the Monokuma file?” I rubbed the bridge of my nose. “She was strangled to death. If you’re gonna speak during the trial, know your shit.”

“Oh I knew, I was simply giving the others the answer.” Chisana gave an innocent smile. “I’ll let let you all have your fun, then.” 

I scratched my neck, huffing a bit. “Well, I think we’re safe enough now to determine it was a mur-” 

“YER SPLINTERIN’!” Tsuyoi shouted, cutting me off. “We canny jist write it aff as a murder yet, lad.”

“Mokuzai, it’s been painfully obvious that she didn’t kill herself. Why do you persist?” 

“Cos, we can’t risk al' av our lives withoyt certainty, Shinji.” 

CROSS SWORDS

“Oi understan' why ye don’t wanna accept 'er suicide.

She wus a close mucker ter many av us,

but we can’t rule it oyt yet.

Circumstances considered.”

ADVANCE

“Mokuzai, I’m coming in this with facts. I’m certain she was murdered.”

“Explain it den lad

Please, show ter me

Dat yer can prove withoyt a shadow av a doubt.

[DAT DE ROPE WUS USED FER MURDER, NOT SUICIDE]  
>[FRAYS IN ROPE]< TRUTH BLADE  
“Cut the bullshit.”  
COUNTER

“Well Mokuzai, look at the rope then. See those little tears? That ain’t natural.” I explained. “I believe those came from friction, Aoiro was light but she still had enough weight to put strain on the rope. Her body was likely pulled up the side of the stall, and if her killer wasn’t particularly strong it’d be a lot of rubbing on the edge.” I flicked out my cigarrette butt. “This was a murder, I don’t see any other way.”

“Oi... oi tink oi see it, yeah. Gran' so, yer convinced me.” Tsuyoi nodded.

Nonemu crossed her arms “I’m still not fully convinced. There still isn’t enough to truly prove your theory.”

I smirked, leaning against my podium. “Then let’s have ourselves a chat, shall we?”

NON-STOP DEBATE

“We have [NOTHING] to prove she was killed by anyone else.” Nonemu began.

“I refuse to continue until we can say for certain.” Nonemu continued.

“Don’t we have enough yet? [THIS SHIT IS BOOORING~]” Mitsuhiro complained

“I can’t believe it was a suicide when [WE HAVE ENOUGH TO SAY OTHERWISE.]” Mairu hummed.

“Do we? I mean, there wasn’t even a struggle.” Kira interjected.

“If she was killed, dontcha think [SHE’D HAVE TRIED TO FIGHT?]” Kira finished.  
>[TRUTH BULLET: SCRATCHES ON TSUKIYO’S NECK]<  
"That's right."  
CONSENT

“Yer exactly right, Mujona.” I looked to her. “Remember when we saw her body? There was proof she fought back.” 

“Th-there was?” Kira looked at me.

“Her neck, there were deep scratches in them, enough to draw blood. She was clawing at her neck, and likely the rope.” I nodded gently, before thinking a bit.

There has to be a piece of evidence that goes along with this.  
"I got this."  
>[BLOOD UNDER TSUKIYO’S NAILS]<

“When we examined her hands, Himitsu and I, we also found blood under her fingernails.” I nodded.

“Yeah, so I think that proves that it was murder?” Suchiru smiled weakly. 

_I would have preferred suicide as well. It means one of us has turned to murder, so we’ll be losing another one of us._

“Nope.” Mitsuhiro folded his hands behind his head. “Don’t accept it.”

“Me neither.” Nonemu glanced at us. “It’s too simple for my tastes.”

“Hanabi thinks we need to look at this more!” Hanabi called out.

“We’ve talked it plenty! We gotta assume this has the possibility of murder.” Suchiru sighed.

“Suicide is the highest logical possibility.” Aito affirmed

“Yet it makes so little sense for her.” Chikiko pondered.

“Yeah! There’s just no way!” Itami pumped his fist in the air.

“In these circumstances, it isn’t surprising.” Nusumu pointed out.

“We can’t just stay on this topic forever.” Mairu huffed.

“Then why argue?” Akami tilted her head.

“Cos, if we’re wrong we al’ die, lass.” Tsuyoi pointed out.

“Yeah! And I believe in dear, sweet Tsukiyo!” Naoko bolstered.

Chisana hummed, smirking. 

“Wow, would you look at that! It seems you inmates are getting disorderly. Well, I guess it can’t be helped.” Monokuma giggled a bit to himself. “Time for me to bring back a classic! Because we’ve got a split opinion!” 

Monokuma would bring out a small mallet, hitting a button on his seat. I gripped the edges of my podium as it began to rise up. I looked around and saw all the podiums beginning to rise up, and change order. We were each in two rows. On my side was Suchiru, Chikiko, Itami, Mairu, Tsuyoi and Naoko. Facing us were Mitsuhiro, Kira, Hanabi, Aito, Nusumu, Akami, Chisana and Nonemu.  
SCRUM  
TSUKIYO’S DEATH WAS A SUICIDE > < TSUKIYO’S DEATH WAS A MURDER  
DEBATE

 

“There’s just no **evidence** that this was a murder!” Nonemu started  
“There’s plenty of **evidence** to say that this wasn’t suicide.” I countered

“She… she was **hanging,** we saw her hanging!” Kira said, choking back tears.  
“Yes, but there wasn’t nothin’ for Kiyo-chan to stand on for… **hangin’** herself.” Suchiru added, solemnly

“It’s possible you all **overlooked** something.” Nusumu suggested  
“No way! I know Shinji Senpai wouldn’t **overlook** something so important!”

“Blind faith kills. Why can’t you look at what is logical and see that **suicide** was what happened?” Aito softly shook his head  
“Aoiro-san was pure, there’s no way she would turn to **suicide!** ” Chikiko cut back

“Even the lights that glow the brightest may flicker. **Depression** is not always noticed.” Chisana said with a soft frown.  
“I spent a lotta time with her. She didn’t show any signs, anything to suggest **depression.** ” I said solemnly, my hands on the podium.

“But if she was dragged up wouldn’t the **rope** like, snap?” Hanabi pondered aloud  
“As Shinji said, dere wus damage ter de **rope!** ” Tsuyoi countered

“He tells me there is still something **missing.** ” Akami said softly.  
“Well whatevers **missing,** we’ll figure it out together!” Naoko assured

“But can we even trust **one another?** ” Konton said with a devious smirk.  
“If we only act on our own, we get nowhere. We have to rely on **one another.** ” Mairu asserted.

BREAK

“So, I think we’ve made it fairly clear that this was a murder.” I sighed, crushing the filter of my cigarette. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Nonemu still seemed hesitant. 

_So, now all we have to do is find out who._

_Who amongst us murdered Tsukiyo Aoiro?_

 

CLASS TRIAL: SUSPENDED


	5. Chapter 1: Inmates Of Despair Row (CLASS TRIAL CLOSE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the trial of life or death, Seigi sheds light upon the culprit who ended the life of Tsukiyo Aoiro. 16 becomes 14, and the inmates begin to doubt one another...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MONOKUMA THEATRE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We know now that Tsukiyo was murdered. But now, we were at the hard part. 

“So.” I began. “We get to the hard part of all this.” 

“Now we must accuse one-another of murder. Fun.” Mairu sighed. 

“Well, it isn’t my fault one of you couldn’t keep your bloodlust to yourselves.” Nusumu rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s get to the bottom of this.” Nonemu nodded curtly. “We don’t have all day.”

[NON-STOP DEBATE]

“Aren’t we stuck now? It could be [ANYONE]!” Suchiru said

“[NOT ME]! I’m tellin’ ya, I didn’t do it!” Kira added

“She died in the [GIRLS BATHROOM.] Couldn’t be a guy. Right?” Nusumu pondered.

“I don’t think there’s any [RULES] stating otherwise.” Nonemu hummed. 

_I don’t like it, but I think I may have to lie a bit if we’re going to progress this at all._

>[NEW TRUTH BULLET: BATHROOM RULES]<

“Aren’t we stuck now? It could be [ANYONE]!” Suchiru said

“[NOT ME]! I’m tellin’ ya, I didn’t do it!” Kira added

“She died in the [GIRLS BATHROOM.] Couldn’t be a guy. Right?” Nusumu pondered.

“Gotta bend the rules!”

[PERJURY]

“That’s not entirely true.” I started, crossing my arms

“What do you mean?” Kira tilted her head. 

Monokuma tilted his head to the side as well.

“Last night, I was going to the bathroom. I was tired so I almost walked into the womens restroom. Monokuma stopped me and told me that I wasn’t allowed in the girls bathroom.” Let’s hope this lie pays off.

“Really now? And how come it isn’t an official rule yet?” Nonemu asked with a raised brow. 

_That’s easy to answer._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Monokuma’s an asshole<

Monokuma was waiting for us all to know about it

Monokuma forgot to tell us

The real question is, where can Chisana go?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s cuz Monokuma is an asshole.” I said, confidently.

“...” 

_Okay, that didn’t work. Gonna think I’m fulla shit now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Monokuma’s an asshole

>Monokuma was waiting for us all to know about it<

Monokuma forgot to tell us

The real question is, where can Chisana go?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think it may be because Monokuma wanted us all to know about this rule before it’s made official.” I said, side-glancing Monokuma. I really put my neck on the line here. If Monokuma doesn’t play ball, then the spotlight is on me. 

“Upupupup, he’s right! Boys are not allowed to go into girls bathrooms and vice versa! The same goes for any gendered room!” Monokuma said, doing me a solid.

“Wow, rude.” Chisana muttered. “Way to forget about someone.”

“Don’t you worry, I have prepared for you your own private facilities! I’m down with the clown!” Monokuma giggled. 

“Alright, so this proves it has to be a girl.”I affirmed.

_I have my suspicions on who it could be, anyway. Any of the guys here would either be strong enough to pull her without damaging the rope, or too weak to pull her at all._

“So… that just means we gotta find out who?” Naoko sighed, rubbing her neck. 

“I believe I have a few suspects in mind.” Nonemu began. 

[DEBATE START]

“So, she was pulled up with a rope.” Nonemu began

“Which means the assailant will need upper-body strength.” Nonemu continued. 

“[SO I THINK WE CAN RULE OUT ENOMOTO-SAN]” She finished. 

“Yes, I agree.” Said Akami

“May I suggest [KUMAGAI] as a suspect?” Akami continued 

>[NAOKO AND MAIRU’S ALIBI’S]<

“That ain’t right!” I yelled

[COUNTER]

“That isn’t possible.” I explained, curtly.

“And just why not?” Akami questioned. 

“Because Kumagai and I were training together during the time of the murder.” Mairu affirmed. 

“You could easily be covering eachother, no?” Akami hummed. “An accomplice in this situation isn’t _too_ odd, afterall.” 

_There has to be something I can use to counter this…_

[TSUYOI’S TESTIMONY]

 

“I GOT IT!” 

“No, that doesn’t sound right. Mokuzai can corroborate their story, right?” I glanced to the Irish-men. 

“Aye.” Tsuyoi nodded. “Saw dem training raun dat time.” 

“But what about-” Akami was soon interrupted by Monokuma. 

“Oh shuttup!” The bear yelled. “Only the blackened may be freed. Any accomplices will die with the lot of ya!” 

“So. Jukasai, Mokuzai. Did you two help Kumagai kill Aoiro-san.” I asked, pointedly. 

“Nu.” Tsuyoi shook his head.

“Negative.” Affirmed Mairu. 

“Then that clears Mai-chan and Nao-chan. We’re getting there, more and more!” Suchiru chuckled. “So, what next?”

“Well, we gotta keep discussing this. We need to eliminate as many possible suspects as possible.” I huffed, snuffing out another cigarette. 

[DEBATE START]

“So, wait. I’unno if I’m just [AN IDIOT].” Suchiru began

“But where the fuck did the rope come from?” Suchiru asked

“I think someone might have [BROUGHT IT WITH THEM]” Kira began

>[HANABI’S TESTIMONY]<

“That ain’t right!” 

[COUNTER]

“Sorry, Mujona. But the rope is from here. Right, Kaibun?” I looked to the Pyro

“Eh? Oh! Yeah! Hanabi found the rope when looking for matches! It has to be the same rope!” She nodded rapidly.

 _I can back this up too, with this._

>[AITO’S ALIBI]<

“Um… I’m not quite sure what I have to do with this?” Aito furrowed his brows. 

_Fuck am I doing!?_

>[MISSING ROPE FROM STORAGE ROOM]<

“I GOT THIS!”

“I went to check myself, and one of the bundles of rope were missing. So it’s safe to say that’s where the rope was from.” I nodded.

“That doesn’t help us much, though.” Kira sighed. “Anyone can go to the storage room, right?”

“Yeah. But we are piecing this crime together, one by one.” I smirked. 

“So, who doesn’t have an alibi?” Nusumu hummed. 

“Myself, Kaibun-san, Mujona-san, Kamigisei-san.” Nonemu listed off. 

“NO! I HAVE AN ALIBI!” Kira called out. 

_She actually does have one. I’ll need to help her out with this one._

[DEBATE START]

“I have an alibi!” Kira started

“Do you now?” Mitsuhiro grinned.

“Y-yeah! I have an airtight alibi!” Kira threw back. 

“Well? What is it?” Nusumu cocked a brow.

“Someone… was ringing my doorbell all night.[I…DIDN’T ANSWER THOUGH. B-BECAUSE I WAS COMFY!]” Kira huffed 

“[SOUNDS FAKE]” Mitsuhiro smirked. 

>[MITSUHIRO’S PRANK]<

“That ain’t right!” 

[COUNTER]

“Konton, quit the bullshit.” I huffed. 

“What ever could you be referring to?” Mitsuhiro smirked. 

“You told me about your little prank. Ringing Mujona’s doorbell all morning?” I shot him a look. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kira yelled. 

“It was her fault she didn’t get up! Hell, maybe… she wasn’t there at all.” He grinned. 

_No… I don’t think that’s right. I think I know why she couldn’t move from her bed last night._

[HANGED MAN’S GAMBIT] 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

S L E E P P A R A L Y S I S

“All the pieces are in place.” 

“Mujona. Please be honest.” I looked her dead in the eyes. “Do you by any chance suffer from sleep paralysis?” 

She would look to the floor, awkwardly nodding. “It’s embarrassing. Okay?”

 _I don’t think we’ll get much further with all of this. I know for sure who killed Aoiro. There’s only one person it could possibly be._

[Seigi Orinaka]  
[Tsukiyo Aoiro]  
[Naoko Kumagai]  
>[Hanabi Kaibun]<  
[Tsuyoi Mokuzai]  
[Chisana Sairento]  
[Kira Mujona]  
[Akami Kamigisei]  
[Nusumu Karuma]  
[Aito Hatasaki]  
[Chikiko Enomoto]  
[Mitsuhiro Konton]  
[Itami Yawarakai]  
[Mairu Jukasai]  
[Suchiru Himitsu]

“You know what you did.” 

“Kaibun.” I looked at her, my eyes locked on hers. “How about we cut the crap? Eh?”

She looked shocked, and enraged. “Wh-what? This isn’t the time for jokes!” Hanabi yelled at me. 

“I know it isn’t. You’re the culprit. The only one I can think of.” I lit one last cigarette. 

“No! Not possible! Quit playing with fire!” She yelled. “This isn’t funny!” 

“Nobody else knew about the rope. At least, nobody else said so.” I rolled my eyes as I smoked my cigarette. 

“B-but! Hanabi just wanted matches! LEAVE HER ALONE!” She screamed. 

[DEBATE START]

“Hanabi was just grabbing [MATCHES]!” She yelled 

“There’s nothing incriminating about that!” Hanabi continued. 

“She just [WALKED INTO THE STORAGE ROOM]!” 

“[GRABBED SOME MATCHES]” 

“And happened to [NOTICE THE ROPE]” 

>[LAYOUT OF STORAGE ROOM]<

“That ain’t right!” 

[COUNTER]

“Sorry, Kaibun. But that isn’t possible. Y’see, the matches are on a shelf by the storage room door. The ropes, however, are at the back.” I smirked. 

“Hanabi has amazing vision! She can see that you’re an asshole!” Hanabi retorted. 

“That isn’t possible. Look here.” 

[SPOT SELECTION]

>Large middle shelf

“I see it now.” 

“See here? That massive fuckin’ shelf? Blocks you from seeing the rope from there. I needed to go all the way around it to even have a glimpse of the rope. Meaning… you’re full of shit.” c’mon, let it be over now.

“NUH-UH! NUH-UH! NUH-UH NUH-UH NUH-UH NUH TO THE FUCKING UH!” Hanabi screamed. 

_It’s clear she wasn’t going to listen to reason. I’ll have to back her into a corner then, make it impossible for her to to refute me._

[PANIC TALK ACTION]

“You’re burning up!”

“Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!”

“Burn in hell!”

“Don’t play with fire!”

“Hanabi is perfection!”

“You’re sizzling out!”

[TEMPO-UP]

“Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!”

“Hanabi refuses!”

“Just wanted matches! JUST WANTED MATCHES!”

“NOOOOOOO!”

[“HOW CAN YOU PROVE THAT HANABI REALLY DIDN’T JUST GO IN FOR MATCHES?”]

MAT|SHOW|US|CHES

[SHOW US MATCHES]

[BREAK]

“Show them, then.” I said, lowly.

“E-eh?” Hanabi was shaking. 

“He’s right. Show us the matches.” Nonemu added in. 

“If you just wanted matches, you’d have them on you? Right?” I said with a raised brow, 

“H-H-Hanabi just f-f-f-f-f-forgot ‘em!” She stuttered. 

“Then go get ‘em from your cell. I’ll come with ya.” I wasn’t letting her get away. 

“...” Hanabi, for once, was speechless. 

“Well?” I tilted my head. 

“Hanabi… just had so much more work to do…” She said, looking down. 

“Hanabi-senpai… h-how… how could you?” Itami was shaking, tears rolling down his cheek.

“Let her talk. Then we can remind her how much of a monster she is.” Nusumu said coldly. 

“H-Hanabi… Hanabi just wants to make the world as scorched and beautiful as she is.” She said, taking off her gas mask. Her entire left cheek was horribly scarred from burns. “H-Hanabi… Hanabi couldn’t stay stuck in here. T-Tsukiyo-chan was right there. Originally, Hanabi was just going to try to escape but…” 

“You saw your opportunity to get out of here that was easier.” Mairu nodded. 

Hanabi nodded, slowly. Tears ran down her cheeks in streams. 

“So… let’s talk this through from the top.” 

 

[CLOSING ARGUMENT]

“Late last night, someone formulated a plan to escape from this compound. They first made a trip to the storage room, grabbing a length of rope they’ll need for their escape. Making sure not to be spotted, they’d sneak past any of the early birds who happened to be up at this time.

However, this person was not about to let the perfect opportunity slip past them. Early in the morning, Tsukiyo Aoiro must have been planning on taking a shower before everyone else woke up. Our killer wasn’t a male, or Chisana, so they were easily able to slip into the bathroom with Aoiro-san. 

Aoiro-san was a short and lithe girl, so when our culprit quickly wrapped the rope around her neck, all Aoiro could do was frantically claw at the rope strangling her. In fear of getting found out, our assailant attempted to falsify a suicide. They tied a noose around Tsukiyo’s neck, and leaned her against a bathroom stall. They’d toss the rope over the side into the stall, and go tie it around the toilet, simultaneously causing tears to form in the rope itself. 

Afterwards, they’d quickly leave the room, going to return to their room until the morning announcement. They’d sneak past a certain brat annoying the shit out of Mujona, before slipping into their own room. They’d be sure to join everyone for Breakfast, hoping to be able to plant the idea that Tsukiyo killed herself, and get away with their crime. 

This was your plan wasn’t it: Hanabi Kaibun, the Ultimate Arsonist? 

 

Hanabi sat there, dead quiet. She was shaking violently. 

“Well, got nothing to say for yourself?” Nusumu mused. 

“You… you filth! You killed Tsukiyo! She was the purest one here in this shit-hole!” Chikiko growled. 

“It’s… disgusting, that you’d try to frame it as a suicide.” Aito murmured. 

“I… why would you do that to her? Why Tsukiyo-senpai?” Itami sobbed. 

“Please. Just let the punishment begin.” Hanabi sighed. 

“You heard the lady!” Monokuma began. 

“Hanabi-” Hanabi began 

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!” Monokuma continued 

“No. I’m. I’m sorry, everyone.” Hanabi looked more serious, looking at us with her disfigured face. 

“IIIIITS PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!” Monokuma shouted. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.” She’d say, sniffling as a collar attached itself to her neck. She was dragged off to a different location. 

 

[HANABI KAIBUN: ULTIMATE ARSONIST HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[PREPARING EXECUTION]

 

Hanabi Kaibun would come to, tied to a giant red rocket. She would look to see a comically large fuze be lit by a Monokuma with a flamethrower. 

[ROMAN CANDLELIT DINNER]

The massive fuze would begin to spark, quickly crawling up to the rocket. Other things would begin to catch fire, causing Hanabi’s face to turn red. She’d squirm as the fire got closer, and her boot had a few flames stick to it. She would be panting by the time to flame got close, her eyes closing and her mouth lolling open. Finally, as the fuze reached the rocket, she reached her limit. Her head rolled back, as did her eyes, and then the rocket took off. It would fly far into the sky, exploding. The display showed a pixelated version of Hanabi winking.

 

I was in… shock, at the display. I was thankful the screen went black before bloodied, crip body parts presumably rained from the sky. 

I looked around at everyone, to gauge their reactions. 

Naoko was crying, on her knees. Mairu was trying to comfort her. Akami was also trying to comfort her, oddly enough. Chisana, Nonemu and myself were all calm. Itami had devolved into sobbing, so he was being held by Suchiru. Nusumu and Mitsuhiro’s facades were cracking, their sympathy showing. Chikiko and Aito had walked to the elevator, comforting eachother. Kira was crying too, so I went to offer her a hug. She clung to me, sobbing into my jacket. 

We had all lost a friend today, but we also lost something else. Trust. I could tell we were all tentative of when the next murder would happen. 

No words were exchanged as we entered the elevator. No words were exchanged as we left the courtyard. No words were exchanged as I slumped into my cell, going to cry alone in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, unless Hanabi happened to be your fave then well. Oops~.
> 
> After some drama on tumblr I have stopped using it for now. If you want to contact me, I use Discord the most: 
> 
> Zuuja#2107
> 
> I would also like to announce that I am accepting commissions! I charge $5 per 500 words, with sub-charges for certain things. Please contact me for more info~

**Author's Note:**

> For easiness sake, I'll be referring to Seigi as Shinji for as long as he is referred to as that by the character
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please check out my tumblr 
> 
> https://miss-zuuja.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback, theories, and comments about characters.


End file.
